tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Psycho in the Machine
Log Title: Psycho in the Machine Characters: Interrogator, Alley-Viper 301, Over-Kill, Crimson Guard 1930 Location: The White House, Washington D.C. Date: 7/10/2018 TP: America Burning TP Summary: Interrogator and Alley-Viper 301 begin preparation for the destruction of CIA and FBI head Langley and Quantico, Virginia. Interrogator gets the idea to re-activate Over-Kill. As logged by Bossmek/Alley-Viper 301 Arriving from the helipad in the rear of the white house, 301 stalks with a small stack of manila folders tucked under one arm and a hefty briefcase hanging from his belt. Helm visor flipping up, he scouts about before heading for a wide table bearing a floral arrangement while using his chin to tap a com stud in his helm. "301 on site. Recon data in hand." Interrogator has his helmet on, as he has just returned from Switzerland. He hears the chatter and responds, "I've just returned and know nothing about what you may have. Perhaps you can enlighten me?" Snapping to attention and turning towards Interrogator, 301 gives a smart salute before fanning the manila folders and clicking the briefcase open. "Combined data, FBI's town of Quantico, and CIA's Langley. Both nearby - I doubt we'ud 'ave wiped the lot, and I bet theres more than one 'idey 'ole they mighta slunk. Raided through field bases in DC we had under our thumb." motioning to file folders once more. "Doubt theys to be a bother by now but I nicked the color to code books from a few safes to." Interrogator removes his Viper Infantryman helmet and returns the salute, saying, "At ease. You have done well to have gathered so much. There have been others who have not returned. I have been too busy at the Pentagon plundering secrets to see to the matter personally." Alley-Viper 301 grunts and nods "Ruddy lot of safe rooms in the Pentagon, don't envy the ambushes and shootups that must still be in that tomb." turning back to his finds "Not sure how well armor, air, or an underground spear to crack these." His eyes turn back towards Interrogator, the only source of facial expression behind the balaclava, "Wouldn' mind ifn we had a means to control some of them damn cybertronians for an op like it. Figure it'd be a treasure trove for you an' Mindbender." Smiling at the thought of what could be there, he says thoughtfully, "What would you suggest we do with the resources on hand to take them. I have the Pentagon situation in hand. Some knock out gas here, a little something in the water there...I'm sure you know how that goes. But the situation in Langley and Quantico..." He shakes his head and frowns, "...I don't know where they keep coming from there." Taking a moment, eyes looking up to his visor as he blinks at a few optical toggles, 301 speaks after a short pause "BAT offensive on the north, support with a few HISS and some other armor after angling some spy satellites, if we have any to spare, or some spy drones... 'ell send them Zartan and Zarana Dreadnoks in on recon work... find where their poking their noses from, then Buzz Boar flank towards the lightest concentration, figerrin' theys goin' heavy to draw us off." his eyes crinkle indicating a grin, at least. "Go diggin' f'tunnels, right?" Interrogator nods and says with an evil grin, "Perfect." He then sighs and says, "We're stretched a little thin, but I will get as much as I am able. I believe you should speak to Hannibal about this when he returns as is commanding the ground forces here." He says quietly, "Due to recent ...shortcomings... of mine being brought to my attention, I do not know how much I'll be able to muster for you on my own." Alley-Viper 301 says, "Shortcomin's phe... training oppertunity that. Joes make mistakes, we figure out where to shore up. Or y'get skinned." The grin is in 301's voice "If you got any new toys what need a test from R&D, I'd be happy to throw them in the right direction. Never know what may be of assistance eh?"" Interrogator decides it's best to leave the Alley-Viper's thoughts on shortcomings incompleted and says sadly, "There are no new toys..." He brightens and says, "...But there is an old one in storage who could help you with the BAT support you need. Have you heard of Over Kill?" Brightening visibly, despite being covered in armor and weapons, 301's tone takes on a notable uptick "'Ell I remember the Big Bad BAT, I think we hit the UN in New York at least once together." Over Kill is just sitting in storage with a bunch of older model BATs, dirty magazines, old cheeto bags and whatever else is stored in there. Alley-Viper 301 falls in with Interrogator, hands folding behind his back as he walks. "Good ol' Over Kill, 'eard they'd put him in nap time, never 'eard why though." Interrogator says with a hard to read expression but a tinge of sadness in his voice, "I don't know." He opens the door to the room, enters, and begins to gently reactivate the BATlord. Alley-Viper 301 keeps back, ready to take cover if he needs to, remembering the 'good old days' as he waits for the big guy to come online. Over Kill 's optical sensors glow a sinister amber shade as his systems hum online. "Restarting Overkill program. Accessing BATnet. Accessing networks. Accessing COBRA network files. Downloading reports." He says in an emotionless voice. He then scans the area. "Ahh. Good evening, unit: Interrogator and Alley-Viper unit number 301." Interrogator smiles tightly as Over Kill comes online and then frowns as he doublecheecks his work before activating Over Kill's mobility functions. He readjusts some wires and mutters, "THAT could have been a problem." Over Kill tilts his head at Interrogator, looking a little concerned. "Should you.. are you qualified in BAT technology?" "Oy, Metal'ead! Whudja do to get the ol' box'n'foam beans treatment eh?" 301 steps up, looking the old boy up. "We got a lotta work to do, ol' boy." the Alley Viper casually kicks aside an empty snack bag, once he's confirmed it empty. Interrogator looks at Over Kill and says with a sigh, "I was the Cobra R&D XO and know how to operate the Brainwave Scanner." Over Kill pauses. "What didn't I do?" he asks. "When I am not in use I am normally in storage. no need to waste power." He says. "Brainwave Scanners and BATs are two different things." He says. "What do you mean.. was?" he looks to the Alley Viper. "Metalhead is someone else." He says. Is that a joke? Maybe. "I'm sure I wasn't reactivated for a chat. What sort of trouble are you in this time?" Interrogator looks down at the Viper Infantryman blues he's wearing and the Infantryman's helmet nearby and says with a flinch, "It's a long story. I reactivated you because 301 here needs you." Alley-Viper 301 snorts, still snickering, "Not a bit of trouble so to speak, but things are bit thin. Figure you might want to join the lads in a stroll through the FBI and CIA HQs, root out some big rats. Blow stuff up, blood, guts, cries for mercy, that special look a git 'as in his peepers when they realize we're takin' 'em in for squeezin'". Over Kill nods "Ahh that is a good reason. What have you humans done to my BATs in my absence?" looks over at the arrival of the Crimson Guard. "Greetings, Crimson Guard number 1930." The Crimson Guard turns the corner from a room, carrying with her some equipment, such as a laptop and other things, although also her military gear - just in case, after all. Sometimes she would have been dressed as a Medi Viper, but not today. She hummed slightly as she went along, slowing at seeing the others there. A glance, and a smile to Interrogator, the one she was most familiar with. "Sir... And Alley Viper." she greeted, and then to the BAT. It took a moment before the helmeted woman responded "Greetings to you too... Over Kill, if I recall right?" she guessed. Over Kill nods "I am the current Over Kill Node on the BAT network." He says. "Eight times is a charm." He says. " So, humans tell me. What have I missed?" Interrogator smiles at the Guardswoman and says to Over Kill, "Interrogator's helmet's information is currently stored in Mamba One with the information you need. As for us humans, I have the last of my KGB Vodka rations, and enough shot glasses for everyone. So everybody can get their fill of something." Over Kill nods 'Is it network capable? I could log into it and secure it on a connection if you choose." why go get something when you can link to it? "Well, I've lost count of how many of the colonies Cobra is running, y'er in the White 'Ouse at the moment, Russia's in flames. Frankly the Joes are loosing eh?" 301 turns to 1930 "Ma'am" giving a polite enough nod before addressing the Bat Lord "Should be able to link in wirelessly, shouldn't you?' looking to Interrogator 'Or is 'e gonna need new passwords." "Number eight then. Or just Over Kill since there is always only one of you at a time." A sniff, and the Guardswoman turned sharply to Interrogator. Her face couldn't be read under the helmet, but she comments dryly "I think alcohol is listed on at least one of the medicines I prescribed to you as 'mildly to moderately interactive', sir." after the discussion about information updates is finished. Over Kill pauses. "There cannot be more then one central node on the BATnet at a time. We are very protective of it and would do away with competition. Why be central if you have to share?" Interrogator's eyes light up at the BATlord's comment about one central node and can't resist saying innocently, "Oh, I better deactivate you then. Dr. Mindbender is in control of the BATs now." He moves towards Over Kill again and adds, "By the way, I don't think any of you should be calling me 'Sir' since my current designation is Viper 9232" Over Kill pauses. "Doctor Mindbender and myself will have to have a discussion with it. If he can work the networks faster then I can, then he is welcome to them. I'd like to see him keep up." He says. "You can try to deactivate me. I've reset my codes." oh /dear/ :) Over Kill pauses. "Where has Mindbender positioned my BATs? I will know soon enough, however it may be quicker to ask." Alley-Viper 301 actually reaches out to slap Over Kill on the shoulder, laughing "Now then, I was thinkn' BATs to draw their attention, figure where the fightin' is 'eaviest, smoke out where they want to draw our attention away from yeah? Then roll in the diggin' equipment to tunnel in on 'em." Over Kill pauses. z"Why roll in the equipment? I could send in the BATs with an earthquake..." Over Kill pauses. "Why roll in the equipment? I could send in the BATs with an earthquake..." he turns his head to look at the viper. "Um. Touching." "You can do that? Make an earthquake?" asks the Guardswoman, surprised, and then back to Interrogator. Sniff, "Are you deliberately avoiding my comments?" Over Kill shakes his head "No no an Earthquake is a Cobra vehicle that is part tank and part bulldozer. Older OverKill units Version 1 and 2 used them to run through enemies. I do not know why. The 1990's were a dark time." Interrogator says, backpedalling, "Um, no, I um," He sighs and sadly and lowers his head, whimpering, "This is why I turned to men. I have no idea how to treat women." For a moment he looks almost as bad as he did in the hospital. Over Kill blinks "I'm a woman then?" he looks to Interrogator. "Spit it out, human." Crimson Guard 1930 tenses, then folds her arms, 'staring' at Interrogator. Her entire body language had changed to displeased, "You treat us exactly like you treat men. If it makes you feel better, I will even fart, belch and grab my crotch to make you more comfortable about it." Alley-Viper 301 turns to look more fully at 1930, one eyebrow cocking "Fink I just fell in love a little bit there..." before turning his attention more towards OK "I like the ol' Buzz Boars m'self... Rolling saw blade covered in guns yeah?" Over Kill nods "Im a fan of vectors. But I think you know that." He says. He blinks. "Are you humans flirting? Is this a fornification ritual that I should not be online for...wait not in the ROOM for?" nope he does not want to be shut down while /thats/ happening. Humans are vulgar beings and who knows what would gum up his circuitry. Interrogator steps back from Over Kill and says in surprise, "No, as far as I'm concerned you're male! I was speaking to the Guardswoman!" To 1930 he says akwardly, "Um, do what you want, I guess!" He starts to try to back out of the room with a little dignity. Over Kill nods "Ah. I'm male. Thank you for clearing that up. And you all outrank me. I have no rank. I am equipment. Just like a gun, a tank, a buzzboar or a vector. Please do not defile the equipment. Thank you." A glance was given to Over Kill, and then to Alley Viper. Her arms unfolded though and she sighs "This is unlike you Interrogator. I merely expressed concern about the medicine you are taking reacting with your vodka. Perhaps save it for a rainy day. As a Viper, you are outranked by myself and I do not wish to order you to do so." she finally says. Interrogator freezes, nods and snaps to attention, saying, "Yes Ma'am!" To the Guardswoman. Alley-Viper 301 flips his visor down as the Guard and Interrogator start going back and forth, casually opening a private channel to Over Kill, sending a text note reading "This is what I have been living with while you were sleeping..." folding his arms across his chest. "At ease. You are supposed to be healing now, after all. " Her voice was gentler now, and she unfolds her arms again, "However, on that note while you are here Interrogator... while you have some time, I wished your expertise on the psychiatric reviews of the volunteers in Project Hognose." she returned to business, but then paused "Unless I interrupted something of importance with Over Kill." Over Kill pauses. "I was just being filled in with the locations of the BATs and what central node I have to take out to gain them back." Interrogator nods and says, "Let me take a look at the reports and offer what assistance I can...You know, the most common side effect of medicine is 'upset stomach'?" Crimson Guard 1930 grumbles "Do not remind me of THAT side effect." she sa s, her voice incredibly displeased. She then looks to the silent Alley Viper, looking him up and down consideringly. Over Kill frowns "Are you malfunctioning? Do you need to lay down? I can take a look at it. I am no doctor but I can look." Alley-Viper 301 shakes his head, "Sending a file Over Kill, prepare for receiving and BAT network dissemination." tapping a few keys on his gauntlet while chinning some control studs inside of his helmet. "I figure we hit Langley first, Spooks have better toys than the Bureau" he then looks back to 1930, "Anyfing I can do for you ma'am?" tossing his head to send his visor flipping back up now that all those map and file scans he's been having his crew send him are now being routed to Over Kill. Interrogator says, "No I am fine, Over Kill." To the Guardswoman, he says more like his usual self, "I'm sorry, I guess I'm not as together as I thought I was." "I am not malfunctioning, thank you Over Kill. There are simply some difficulties in a project of mine. " the Guardswoman explained, and she inhales, straightening as she puts it aside. "Ah. I was just considering, as the Project is always looking for new recruits and we will be having a recruitment drive. Forgive me for ahem, window shopping." A nod to Interrogator, of understanding, and a gloved hand waved it off dismissively. Over Kill nods "Ah, could you explain? Maybe I can assist? What sort of project are you working on? was I reactivated to assist?" Interrogator smiles at the Guardswoman and says, "Thank you." To Over Kill he says in a commanding voice, "You are to help Dr. Mindbender figure out who is the Central Node of the BATnet and assist Alley-Viper 301!" Over Kill nods "Part 1 is already taken care of. I know who the central node of the BATnet is. Me." Addressing the lady again, head cocked to one side 301 inquires, "What sorta 'speriments you got on the docket? Combat stims, cybernetics? I'd not mind a rocket launcher attached to m'spine or something that'd give me a good combat edge." "Well at least its efficient." remarks the Guardswoman, interceding in Interrogator's conversation with Over Kill. She then turns to the Viper "It is difficult to distill easily, but it is I suppose 'temporarily effective all natural combat stims.'. Wait, are you muslim, jewish or vegetarian?" she asked, abruptly concerned Over Kill looks to 301 "Have you ever considered becoming one of my BAT army? I know there's been.. experiments with previous Over Kill units." he says. "To some variation of successes. You might be strong enough to survive..." Turning to best address both the BAT Lord and the Guard, 301 taps his foot a moment, answering her question first "I'm an atheist mum, but if it don't fry m'brain or sag my pecs when it's done, I think I could toss back a glass." then to OK, "I think we'd kill each other trying to kill the Joes mate, figure I'd prefer bein' me, and you can remain my china, eh?" there's a hint of a chuckle in his voice "Though I do admit becoming a marauding immortal cyborg killing machine wouldn't be a punishment. Mindless slave drone bit, like as much not as fun." 301 leans back on his heels for a moment, looking up into his visor display. "Maybe a rocket pack..." Over Kill murmurs. "Who said we are mindless... or slaves." Oh dear. Interrogator has been quietly in a light trance going over his 'CPU', but when he hears AV 301's comment about becoming a cyborg, he screams in terror, "NOBODY IS BECOMING A CYBORG BAT!" Crimson Guard 1930 pages: Permission to shove you back out of instinct/reflex? Over Kill tilts his head. "And what is wrong with cyborg BATs? Humans do, still have some abilities that BATs do not." Alley-Viper 301 turns to OK "Not you mate, just the bots under your command, thought they wasn' AI or the like, you in control of your web o' he cuts off at Interrogator shrieks 'Woah... soak our shorts a touch did we?" Immediately, the Guardswoman jumps. She moves sideways, back to the wall firmly. The clipboard and laptop were dropped and as she moves. Her hand which had dropped the notations had gone downwards, immediately drawing her sidearm. A pause, then "... Damnit Interrogator." Over Kill looks at 301 and blinks. "No BAT is a slave..." He jumps when Interrogator shrieks. "Human. Contain yourself! What...has him so upset?" Interrogator says in horrified panic, "I have to go!" And begins to sprint towards the door! Over Kill blinks "See the terror that cyborgs bring to humans.. imagine the same terror in the Joes..." Crimson Guard 1930 watches Interrogator go, and sighs, holstering her weapon. Standing down, she comments "THAT was... unexpected. One moment, " she taps her helmet, and after a few moments sends a message to Interrogators' crew to track him down and make sure he was okay. And then "He has been having a lot of difficulties lately. This is unlike him." she explains, then looks down to her clipboard and broken laptop. Over Kill looks around a bit. "If its that much of a problem, I can work on other tasks." "Moments like this make me glad I was a bully boy and not much of an egg 'ead... If he's that spooked out by the lads getting some proper upgrades." 301 has remained unflinching - but then again, he used to hang out with Over Kill before the Long Nap. There was also that one time he got shot at by Autobots, if that doesn't steel your spine and turn your butthole into an airlock, what will? "Right now we need them BATS you can pull away from city pacification ready to stomp out the remnants of the CIA. I wouldn't mind Langely becoming the new Alley Viper training grounds. BATS can have Quantico." Crimson Guard 1930 remarks "For now, continue as directed. Hiding from everything that upsets us is a very weak way of doing things." she crouches, picking up her things and sighs "I have to go see the tech vipers. Have a good day, Gentlemen. And three oh one... I shall be in contact." she promises. Over Kill nods "Confirmed. I will need full access. Which means sometime to remove the BATnet from its current central node. With luck, he will approve of my retaking the network." Alley-Viper 301 bobs his head "Understood mum, you can find me in the racks, or the ranges. I want a rundown on possible effects though, still lookin' to have a few brats before I'm too old an all that. The Alley Viper pulls a chip from the side of his helmet and casually tosses it towards Over Kill, expecting the BAT to be able to catch it, "Hard copy and stuff I'm not stupid enough to send over signal. Can't help you with Mindbender, but I'll keep you apprised of the plan as it develops" and once more to 1930 "I mean it, I don't wanna turn into some wacked out swamp thing." "I understand entirely and that is not my intention with the program. I will keep in touch." she promises, and after picking up the last bits of her laptop, she nods to both of them and continues on, making a note to have the new laptop bill sent to Interrogator. Over Kill catches with superhuman speed. "Ah, thank you. You understand the security of hardwiring. I admire that. Though what did you mean that...BATs are slaves?" Alley-Viper 301 turns his full attention to Over Kill, "Well, androids that charge when theys told, despite the odds, into the moutha hell, with no say or choice. Definition of it eh?" A man in SAW Viper pants comes to the door after the Guardswoman departs. The left side of his body is scarred, and those who have seen it know it looks like he was in a vehicle when it was struck by a missile. He nervously whispers, "Is she gone?" Over Kill looks to the Man. "She is. What is your identifier?" he asks. "Uh, I'm Gargoyle, Interrogator's left gunner. He needs to talk to you two, but, uh, he's been drinking." The man says nervously as he gives the Cobra 'All Clear' hand sign to someone down the hall. Over Kill nods "Greetings: Gargoyle. Please. Take me to him. I will try not to startle him." Shaking his head, 301 looks to Gargoyle and then back to Over Kill, "I'll get you more data as I can, file chips, no broadcasts." and then looking to Gargoyle "Don't mention cyborgs and BATS mate." and with that the Alley Viper steps off on his own, a pair of his squaddies having gathered the folders he and Interrogator were looking over earlier. Over Kill nods "I will keep those to myself." he says, finding himself online and alone. Gargoyle gives him a look that says, "You don't know the half of it."